totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Definicja słowa "tchórz"
Louane stoi na środku wielkiego boiska w okularach. Louane: Ostatnio, w Totalnej Porażce: Wyspie – poznaliśmy powracających luzerów. Musieli skoczyć z samolotu wprost na twardy grunt. Po tym jak przeżyli, zostali zmuszeni do zbudowania domków. Chłopcom to niezbyt szło, więc chytrze ukradli kilka surowców dziewczynom. Katie i Sadie zawarły sojusz z Cody’m w zamian za jego randkę z Katie. Szybko okazało się, że domek dziewczyn jednak potrzebował wszystkich desek i ten rozwalił się wpadając wprost na prace chłopców. Podczas pierwszej ceremonii jednak sojusz zawiódł a za namową Evy, wypadła Katie. Czy to koniec BFF? Czy Sadie pomści swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę? Kogo tym razem, Cody skarze na los eliminacji? Tego i innych rzeczy dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce: Wyspa! Zdejmuje okulary i ciska nimi w bok. Nagle statysta pada na ziemię. < Czołówka programu: Muzyka: Total Drama: All-Stars (Intro) Typowe rozpoczęcie. Kamery wypadają wprost z ptasich domków, spod głazów a także z ust wielkiej mechanicznej godzili. Następnie widzimy uciekającego Noah przed Evą udającą potwora a Katie i Sadie robią sobie zdjęcie na planie nadciągającego Tsunami. Na gigantycznej fali surfuje Tyler, ale słabo mu to idzie i trafia do głowy a wyrzut był tak ogromny, że deska wylatuje w powietrze. Kamera idzie do góry, gdzie słońce zostaje zastąpione księżycem. Podczas ceremonii na gigantycznej skale przy mównicy stał zapłakany Cody ze zdjęciem Gwen a pocieszał go Ezekiel. Zaginiona deska wbija się w ziemię centralnie za nimi a zza niej wychodzi Louane trzymając czek z kasą. Zabawa kończy się, kiedy Rhett próbuje podejść bliżej z kamerą, przewraca się i ta się rozbija. > Po całej ceremonii uczestnicy zostali zaskoczeni… Ich stare domki z wyspy Wawanakwa zostały przeniesione właśnie na polane. Nie mieli wyboru. Ponownie musieli spędzić w nich czas. Poranek: Domek dziewczyn: Eva trzymała się poduszką, aby nie zabić Sadie, która przez całą noc ryczała. Eva: Zamknij się! Sadie: Nic na to nie poradzę. Tęsknie za swoją NPKDKŚIJD! *zaczęła ryczeć głośniej* Eva: Co to za badziewny skrót? Sadie: Najlepsza Przyjaciółka Katie Do Końca Świata I Jeszcze Dłużej! Jak możesz być taką arogantką… Eva: Ja przynajmniej wiem, kiedy trzeba spać i nie drę ryja nadaremno! Sadie: Ty chyba nie rozumiesz. Ja uwielbiam Katie i nigdy nie byłyśmy rozdzielone! Eva: A wyspa? Sadie: Tylko na krótką chwilę. I tak po mnie przybyła w łódce. Eva: I nigdy nie chciałaś się usamodzielnić? Sadie: Katie to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Wszystko robimy razem! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Sadie: Chociaż jest w tym sens. Zostałam teraz sama. Nie mam nikogo za sojusznika. Muszę więc coś wymyślić… Sadie: Wiesz co Eva, masz rację. Powinnam walczyć dla siebie! Eva: I dać mi spać! Sadie: Powinnyśmy założyć sojusz. Eva: Taa, jasne. Sadie: Mówię serio. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze. My tych zadań raczej w pojedynkę nie wygramy. Ich jest 4, a nas 2. Dobrze, że nie spałam na matmie, tylko na biologii. Eva: To i tak mniej głosów, niż tamci. Sadie: To prawda… (Pokój Zwierzeń) Sadie: Musimy wygrać to zadanie! Eva: Czy… Ciebie próbował podrywać Cody? Sadie: Podrywa każdą. Wiem, że nie może się oprzeć takim krągłościom. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Eva: Czemu ten dureń mnie nie podrywa? Jestem dla niego za seksowna?! Domek chłopców: Każdy nie spał, z wyjątkiem Ezekiela, którego wrzaski Sadie nie budziły. Inni nie mogli tego znieść, więc postanowili zająć się sobą. I tak przez całą noc grali w bierki. Tyler: O nie, nie, Cody! Nie możesz dwa razy wyjąć! Cody: Grałem w wersję, gdzie jeśli się udało to zrobić trzy razy, można dwukrotnie. Noah: Ale to jest samobójcze. Po co wyjmować więcej razy, jak możesz wyjąć pierwszy dobry, a drugi już nie. Cody: Czepiacie się! Tyler: W ogóle, może powinniśmy zawrzeć sojusz? Noah: O tak, marzę o tym. Tyler: Poważnie? (Pokój Zwierzeń) Noah: Nie! Cody: Wydaje mi się, że to dobry pomysł, pod warunkiem, że to nie dziewczyny wygrają zadanie. Tyler: A jeśli wygrają? Noah: Pomyśl matole, one wygrywają, my mamy sojusz, jedyną opcją byłoby wywalenie Ezekiela, ale co później? I bez sojuszu można to zrobić. Tyler: Dobra, już dobra. Cody: Ale umówmy się. Jeśli dojdzie do przegranej, nie głosujemy na siebie, tylko na Ezekiela, lub na którąś z dziewczyn. Zgoda? Noah: Zgoda. Tyler: Okej. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Noah: Po twoim trupie, Cody. Każdy wie, że takie transakcje kończą się tym, że czujesz się pewniejszy. Jeśli chce to wygrać, muszę właśnie go wyeliminować. Potrzeba mi tylko idiotów, aby to zrobić. Tyler w tym momencie wyciągnął bierek, który trafił go w oko. Tyler: Ała, moje oko! Oby nie przebiło mi przy okazji mózgu! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Noah: Ten się nada. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Ezekiel: Myślą, że nie słucham. Ja ich wszystkich słucham! Chcą mnie wywalić! Stołówka: Stołówka nie była w dobrym stanie, ale miała podstawowe wyposażenie. Stoły, krzesła, niewielka kuchnia, w której rządził młody pomagier prowadzącej, Rhett. Eva i Noah podeszli do Rhetta, by wziąć jedzenie. Noah: Jaką dzisiaj breję nam zaserwujesz? Rhett: Breję? Nie jestem Chefem Eva: I nie wyglądasz jak on <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń) Eva: To było… dziwne. Noah: Okej, to pokaż mi swoje towary! Rhett: Jajecznica i tost. Budżet ubogi. Noah: Tak jak słownictwo większości tutaj. Wziął jedzenie i poszedł. Rhett: Też chcesz? Eva: Wezmę od ciebie wszystko <3. Rhett: Okej..? Nałożył jej na tackę jajecznice i rzucił tosta. Rhet: *ekhem* Eva: A, tak. Wzięła tackę i usiadła koło Sadie. Sadie: Widzę, że ci się spodobał... Uuu. Eva: Zamknij się, ruski baleronie! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Sadie: Baleronie?! Wypraszam sobie! Co najwyżej krakowska sucha! Ezekiel szedł w stronę chłopaków, ale ci raczej nie byli zbytnio podekscytowani jego towarzystwem, więc usiadł z dziewczynami. Ezekiel: Cześć. Eva: Jedno seksistowskie słowo, a zmiażdżę ci pysk. Sadie: Dosłownie. Zostanie z niego paćka, hihi. Popatrzyli na nią dziwnie. Sadie: Co? (Pokój Zwierzeń) Sadie: Staram się być twardsza. Tymczasem faceci rozmyślali nad tym, jakie jedzenie jest dobre. Cody: Nigdy nie jadłem lepszej jajecznicy! Noah: Ja jadłem, ale wydaje mi się, że nawet więzienna by ci smakowała. Tyler: Spokojnie panowie. Kłócicie się, ale tak naprawdę siebie potrzebujecie. Pamiętajcie. Mężczyźni górą. Noah: Szowinistyczne, ale popieram. W tym momencie na stołówce pojawiła się Louane. Loaune: I co fajtłapy, gotowi na zadanie? Sadie: Tak, chyba. Louane: Wielka szkoda, że się nie odbędzie. Noah: A, okej. Milczenie. Louane: Nie chcecie się dowiedzieć czemu? Milczenie. Louane: Agh, dzięki, że pytacie. Sprzęt na zadanie nie dojechał. Jakieś tsuanami, bóg wie co jeszcze. Więc, Rhett znalazł jakieś kiełbaski w puszce, zróbcie sobie ognisko. Eva: Tak po prostu? Loaune: Tak, raczej tak. Nie sądzę, że jest coś lepszego niż wspólne ognisko na obozie. Cody: Ale to nie obóz. Louane: Ale mógłby nim być. Wczuj się w nastrój. Jedno „ale”. Drewno trzeba przynieść z tego lasu. Wskazała palcem na przerażający, mały las. Noah: Od kiedy to jest?! Louane: Oddziaływanie promieniotwórcze z Nagasaki. Cody: Hihi, Nagasuka. Louane: Nagasaki, zbereźniku! Walnęła go czasopismem. Louane: Przynieście drewno a potem możecie wziąć kiełbaski i grillować nad ogniskiem. Mnie nie będzie. Wiecie, Survivor leci w telewizji. Nie chce przegapić nowego odcinka. I wyszła. Zawodnicy popatrzyli na siebie. Las: Sadie i Eva szły razem, w czasie, gdy Cody, Tyler i Noah razem przed nimi. Jedynie Ezekiel wlókł się z tyłu. Sadie: Czy tobie też się nie wydaje, że oni izolują Ezekiela? Eva: Też bym to zrobiła. To młot, w dodatku niedouczony. Sadie: Żal mi go… Eva: Bądź twarda! Sadie: A tak, racja! Ej, ty Ezekiel, nie chodź za nami! Przestraszony, ruszył w głąb lasu. Sadie: Oooo… A co jeżeli się zgubi?! Eva: Mniej uczestników, a poza tym. Jak można się w tak małym lesie?! Tyler: Okej goście i gościówy. To tutaj. Wskazał palcem na polane, na której leżało ścięte drzewo. Cody: Nie uważacie, że tutaj jest za cicho? Noah: To nie horror, panno Anastazjo. Cody: No ale, ta polana. Jest bardzo duża. W środku mrocznego lasu, a drewno leży na jej środku? Sadie: Cody ma racje. Raczej byłoby rzucone gdzieś z boku. Cody: Wiedziałem, że poznasz się na mnie i moim inteligentnym umyśle. Sadie: Bez urazy, ale gdybyś był wyższy, to może coś by z tego wyszło. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Cody: Leci na mnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Sadie: Lecę to co najwyżej do łazienki zwymiotować. Podeszli bliżej i w tym momencie zostali złapani w gigantyczną siatkę, która podniosła się '' do góry i ich zawiesiła. '' Eva: No kuźwa genialnie! Tyler: Nie jest tak źle. Sadie: Bo nie leży na tobie sportowiec! Noah: Na czym ona wisi ja tylko się zapytam? Na marzeniach Otaku? Cody: Może uda nam się jakoś wydostać? Eva: Akurat dzisiaj musiała zapomnieć noża… Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Evę z przerażeniem. Eva: No co? Cody: Ty nosisz nóż przy sobie? Eva: Samoobrona. Noah: Ty możesz być samoobroną sama w sobie. Eva: A kiedyś od kogoś dostałeś?! Noah: Prezenty? Oczywiście. Wyglądała jakby chciała wydrapać oczy Noah, ale nie mogła. Sadie: Widzicie tamtą linkę? Wskazała palcem na linkę przymocowaną do kołka. Prawdopodobnie to ona ich trzymała w '' górze.'' Sadie: Gdyby tylko udało się ją przeciąć… albo wyciągnąć kołek. Noah: No raczej tego nie zrobimy! Tyler: Ezekiel! Nagle wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na przechodzącego obok Ezekiela. Sadie: Ezekiel, pomóż nam! Noah: Właśnie, ale już! Ezekiel: Czemu miałbym? Cody: Bo jesteśmy kolegami?! Ezekiel: Nie wydaje mi się. Tylko się ze mnie naśmiewacie albo mnie wykluczacie. Tyler: To nie prawda! Ezekiel: A ze sojuszu?! Wszystko słyszałem. Sadie: Czy wyście założyli sojusz przeciw nam?! Noah: Niee? (Pokój Zwierzeń) Noah: Oczywiście, że tak, baleronie! Ezekiel: Nie zasługujecie na uwolnienie! Eva: Jak tego nie zrobisz, to kiedyś cię dorwę i rozszarpie! Ezekiel: Jak z tego wyjdziesz. Tyler: Dobra, obiecujemy. Przestaniemy cię źle traktować, tylko nas wypuść! Ezekiel: Wszyscy? Eva: Argh… Okej. Sadie: Jasne. Cody: Da się zrobić. Noah: Meh. Ezekiel: Przepraszam, co? Powtórz. Noah: Dobrze, wypuść nas! Ezekiel odczepił kołek i uczestnicy spadli na ziemię. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Noah: Słowa, słowami a czyny i tak mają inną wartość. Cody: To co kto bierze? Eva podeszła i wzięła większość drewna sama. Zostały tylko niewielkie kawałki. Noah złapał za pierwszy lepszy patyk. Noah: Co tak stoicie? Łapcie za coś! Sadie: Ja pomagam mentalnie Evie. Weźcie resztę. I poszła za Noah i Evą. Ognisko: Uczestnicy przynieśli drewno, rozpalili ognisko i wzięli kiełbaski ze stołówki. Wieczorem wszyscy zebrali się przy nim, wszyscy, prócz Ezekiela. Noah: A tego znowu, gdzie wywiało? Cody: Na stołówce zjadł kanapkę z mortadelą... ponoć jest na nią uczulony. Sadie: Biedaczek. Czemu nikt z nim nie został? Noah: Nie będę patrzył jak ktoś zwija się z bólu. Eva: A myślałam, że dlatego tylko żyjesz. Tyler: Nieważne. Zobaczcie jaką mamy piękną noc. Cody: Idealną na ognisko, można rzec. Sadie: Gdyby tu była Katie… Noah: Dobrze, że nie jest. By jeszcze coś rozwaliła... Sadie: Pff. Czepiasz się wszystkich. Nic nie odpowiedział. Nadział na patyk kiełbaskę i zaczął ją grillować. Sadie: Pośpiewajmy kolędy! Eva: Czemu mielibyśmy śpiewać kolędy w sierpniu?! Sadie: A czemu by nie? Noah: Bo to głupie? Sadie: Daj spokój. Fajnie będzie. Cody: Śpiewajcie sobie do woli. Ale beze mnie. Ja nie śpiewam. Tyler: Nie umiesz śpiewać i tyle! Cody: Umiem śpiewać i to świetnie, ale się nie chwalę. Zapadła cisza. Eva: W sumie, w takich momentach zbiera się na zwierzenia. Cody: O nie, już to kiedyś przerabialiśmy! Sadie: Dokładnie! Znowu będą nas próbować przerazić czymś. Czymś niemożliwym. Cody: Z nimi wszystko możliwe. Tyler: Ale w sumie… Noah: Nie! To nie jest terapia dla par! Sadie: Wiecie, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się boję nadal, nawet jeśli wiem, że wtedy to była podpucha. Cody: Czego się boisz? Nic tobie przy mnie nie grozi! Tyler i Noah spojrzeli na siebie dziwnym wzrokiem a potem na Cody'iego. Eva: No ale wtedy nie byliśmy w miejscu, gdzie serio są potwory... Noah: Co ty, wierzysz w te durne opowieści? Eva: To jest Japonia, głąbie. Tutaj codziennie potwory atakują miasta a dziewczyny w cudacznych strojach przylatują, aby je powstrzymać! Tyler: Japonia, Japonią. Nigdy nie lubiłem klimatów ogniska. Eva: Nie mów, że się cykasz. Tyler: Nie boję się niczego! Eva: Jasne, oprócz kurczaków. Sadie: A ty się czego boisz Eva? Eva: NICZEGO. Cody: Ja słyszałem co innego. Eva: Co mówisz, kurduplu?! Cody: Izzy wspominała, że boisz się różowych gumiaków. Eva: Nieprawda. Cody: Przypadkiem je mam! Wyjmuje a Eva krzyczy i ucieka od niego. Cody: HAHA! Mam cię! Sadie: Ej… A skąd ty masz tutaj różowe gumiaczki? Coś zaczęło się do nich zbliżać wielkimi krokami. Momentalnie ognisko zgasło a ich oczom '' ukazała się wysoka bestia. Każdy zaczął krzyczeć.'' Noah: Świetna robota, Ezekiel! Ale mnie nie nabierzesz! Podszedł do potwora i próbował mu zdjąć maskę, ale się nie udało. Noah: C-co…!? Sadie: To serio potwór! Cody: Ratujcie się! Noah: Aaaaa! W krzyku wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Noah nie zdążył i potwór go złapał. Zniknął razem z nim. Łazienka: Do łazienki wbiegła Sadie i próbowała wyszarpać którejś z drzwi do toalety. Sadie: Niech będzie którejś otwarte! Proszę! Ezekiel: Zajęte! *wymiot* Przyjdź później! Sadie: W momencie, kiedy pojawiła się bestia?! Chyba sobie kpisz! Ezekiel: Jaka bestia? *wymiot* Sadie: Ta, która pożarła Noah! Ezekiel: Dobrze mu tak, palant! Sadie: No nie wiem, a jak nas pożre to co? Też ci będzie dobrze z tym? Ezekiel: Jestem w łazience na zamek. Nie złapie mnie tutaj. *wymiot* Sadie: Proszę, wpuść mnie! Też się ukryję! Ezekiel: Nie mogę ryzykować. Sadie: Dam ci lizaki! Schowałam je na czarną godzinę. Ezekiel: Zgoda. Przestał wymiotować i podszedł do drzwi. Sadie: Ruszaj się! Ezekiel: Obrzygałem całą kabinę. Ale myślę, że damy radę we dwójkę wytrzymać. Sadie: Proszę cię... szyb... Nagle jej głos ucichł. Ezekiel: Sadie? Sadiee? No pięknie. Polana z domkami: W momencie, kiedy potwór biegał w różne strony, Eva i Tyler chowali się za domkami. Tyler: I co teraz zrobimy? Eva: Przy dobrej szansie, przeżyjemy. Tyler: Nie mogli zrobić lepszych systemów przeciwko potworom! Eva: Nagle pojawił się tutaj las. Raczej w Japonii wszystko możliwe. Tyler: Może spróbujemy go złapać? Eva: To niezły pomysł, ale ciekawi mnie, jak chcesz to zrobić. Tyler: Musimy dostać się do narzędzi. Eva: Tutaj Chefa nie ma. Nie sądzę by ten laluś miał jakiś warsztat. Tyler: Ech.. Myśl, Tyler, myśl! Eva: Trochę ci to zajmie. Tyler: Więc po prostu wejdźmy do kuchni i podwędźmy coś, co może nam się przydać. W sumie, a czemu nie pokonasz go tak jak tego Yeti na Wyspie? Eva: Oszukiwałam. Miałam wtedy szczepionkę usypiającą. Tyler: Nieźle! Eva: Dobra, baranie! Lecimy! Tyler: Chwila, a gdzie Cody? Eva: Nie szedł za tobą? Tyler: Myślałem, że za tobą. Stara komórka na plaży: Cody właśnie w tym miejscu schował się i przykrył mnóstwem przedmiotów. Cody: Jedyny pozytyw, że jestem mały! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Cody: Dzięki temu, że jestem mały, jestem również szybki i zwinny. Cody: Tutaj potwór mnie nie znajdzie. Zachichotał. Cody: Ich pozabija a ja przeżyje! Jestem genialny! Zarechotał. Cody: Pewnie dawno ich rozczłonkowuje. Sieka, mieli. Ja poczekam na ekipę ratowniczą. Kaszlnął. Cody: Mogłem wziąć ze sobą te lekarstwa. Teraz będę chory. W tym momencie dach komórki został podniesiony i Cody został wyciągnięty. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Cody: Zapisać. Kiedy się chowasz, nie odzywaj się! Stołówka: Eva i Tyler przetrząsali całą kuchnię w poszukiwaniu czegoś przydatnego. Tyler: Łopatka, szpachelka? Eva: Dobre do rzucania. Tyler: Noże? Gdy wziął je do ręki, Eva mu je wyrwała i schowała. Eva: Lepiej ja je wezmę. Jeszcze się pokaleczysz. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Tyler: Przecież nie jestem łamagą! *wstał i momentalnie padł na twarz* Eva: Weź jeszcze różne sosy. Tyler: Ale grill już był… Eva: …Można wylać na podłogę i potwór się przewróci… Tyler: Aaaaa… Sprytne! Eva: Nie gadaj, szukaj! Pomieszczenie gospodarcze: To właśnie tutaj siedzieli złapani uczestnicy. Zostali związani linami. W pokoju znajdowała się Sadie, Cody i Noah. Noah: Cudnie. Potwór zostawił mnie na kolacje. Sadie: Szkoda, mógł cię wpierdzielić od razu! Spokój by był! Cody: Damy radę się uwolnić, spokojnie. Noah: Właśnie. Gdyby ktoś tutaj nie hałasował, dawno bym się rozwiązał. Sadie: Przecież to ty cały czas gadasz! Noah: Czepiasz się mnie. Sadie: To mój tekst! Oszust! Cody: Dobra, dobra… A tak w ogóle. Myślicie, że najpierw nas zabije, a potem zacznie jeść, czy raczej na żywca? Sadie i Noah popatrzyli w przerażeniu na siebie. Stołówka: Tyler i Eva zastawili pułapkę na potwora. Czekali, aby w odpowiednim momencie zaatakować. Usłyszeli kroki. Eva: *szeptem* Oho, zbliża się. Przygotuj się! Drzwi się otworzyły i w ciemności przez stołówkę coś zaczęło iść. Ta osoba przewróciła się a Eva i Tyler zaczęli rzucać w niego czym popadnie. Osoba zaczęła krzyczeć. Eva: A masz potworze! Tyler: Dobrze ci tak! A masz! Ezekiel: Przestańcie! I przestali. Eva podeszła i zapaliła światło. Okazało się, że zaatakowali Ezekiela. Ezekiel: Co ja wam zrobiłem?! Eva: Myśleliśmy, że jesteś potworem… Ezekiel: Właśnie, o co chodzi z tym potworem? Coś Sadie mówiła o tym, ale zniknęła... Tyler: Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł. Eva: Mówiłeś, że to jest świetny pomysł. Nie kłam teraz! Ezekiel: Eee… Eva: Co znowu? Ezekiel: ZA WAMI! I nagle potwór rzucił się na nich i ich związał. Pomieszczenie gospodarcze: W tym pomieszczeniu znajdowali się już wszyscy uczestnicy. Noah: Wszyscy umrzemy! Sadie: Może nie… Może to wegetarianin. Eva: Tak, jasne, to po co by nas tutaj zabierał?! ???: Żeby was zebrać i powiedzieć, że przegraliście! Cody: Eee, co? ???: Hihi. Potwor zdjął maskę a tam… Pan Kokos. Sadie: Pan Kokos?! Jak to?! ???: A nie, jeszcze nie to. Zdjęła ze swojej twarzy kokosa. Okazało się, że tym potworem była... Tori. Tyler: Kim ty jesteś? Tori: Ja jestem kimś dla ciebie za dobrym. Sadie: Co ty tutaj robisz? Tori: Zbieram na nowe szpilki. Dobrze zapłacili. Ale nie jestem sprzedajna! Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Louane. Louane: Gratuluje! Żadnemu z was nie udało się wygrać tego zadania! Cody: Czyli to było zadanie? Skąd mieliśmy to wiedzieć? Louane: Domyśleć się. Raczej nie zostawiłabym was bez zadania. O, a to co? Tori: Kokos. Sadie: Dla ciebie Pan Kokos. Tori: To wy to znacie. Tyler: To towarzysz Owena z Wyspy… Louane: Czyli on brał udział w poprzednim sezonie?! Sadie: No tak, powiedzmy. Loaune złapała za kokosa i rzuciła go w stronę Noah. Louane: Brawo, pan kokos dołącza do was jako uczestnik. Noah: Żartujesz sobie! Loaune: Nie, przecież był uczestnikiem, więc ma prawo brać udział. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Noah: Zabijcie mnie. Cody: Czyli nikt nie wygrał? Louane: Pan Kokos. Nie dał się zabrać. Noah: Tępa dzido! To kokos! Louane: CISZA. Wszyscy jesteście zagrożeni, prócz kokosa. Tori: A co z moim wynagrodzeniem? Louane: Dostaniesz, nie martw się. Tori: To ja pójdę i zobaczę czy ktoś mi czek może wypisać. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Tori: Gdzie mogę odebrać czek? (Pokój Zwierzeń) Rhett i Louane: Ona jeszcze nie wie... Hehe Ceremonia: Uczestnicy przybyli na ogromną skałę. Znajdowało się na niej 6 krzeseł oraz mównica. Za nią znajdowała się dziwna kapsuła z japońskimi znakami. Louane: No i super, wszyscy są? Kokos? Noah: Mam go! Sadie: A dlaczego ty? Noah: Mnie bardziej lubi. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Noah: Przecież ten kokos nie zagłosuje, więc mogę to zrobić za niego! Genialne. Tyler: Ta gra robi się coraz dziwniejsza... Louane: Dajcie spokój. Jest zabawnie! Każdy kto dostanie plastikową przepustkę jest bezpieczny! Japonia ma bardzo restrykcyjne przepisy dotyczące przebywania w ich państwie. Osoba, która nie dostanie karty zostanie wyeliminowana w kapsule. Kapsuła ta rozpędza się niemiłosiernie i pod wpływem prędkości zostaje wręcz wyrzucona w powietrze, przy świetnych dźwiękach jpopu! Jest 80% szans na przeżycie! Cody: Powtarzasz się. Loaune: To mnie pozwij! Co? Nie zrobisz tego? Więc się cicho. Eva: Wolałam normalną Louane. Louane: Bezpieczny jest Pan Kokos i Tyler. Rzuciła im karty. Louane: Sadie i Noah, wy też dostajecie szansę. Sadie: Łii. Tyler: Czekaj, co? Ale jak? Noah: Nie wiem, nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Noah: Papa… Louane: Zeek. Brawo, udało ci się przetrwać już dwa odcinki. Ezekiel: Super! Nawet w domowej szkole tyle nie wytrzymałem! Louane: No więc... Zostaje Cody i Eva. Jeden z was pojedzie dzisiaj do domu. Cody: Ktoś majstrował przy głosach! Loaune: W programie zostaje… … … … … … … … … … … Eva! Louane rzuca kartę Evie. Eva: MACIE SZCZĘŚCIE. Cody: Ale jak! Przecież wszystkie głosy powinny pójść na Ezekiela! Ezekiel: Czyli chcieliście mnie wyeliminować!? Wstał, rzucił kartą o ziemię i wkurzony ruszył przed siebie. Loaune: Cody, zapraszam do kapsuły. Cody: Ech… No to… Żegnajcie? Cody wszedł do kapsuły. W kapsule zaczęła tak głośno grać japońska muzyka, że aż na zewnątrz było słychać, że była za mocna. Kapsuła wystrzeliła strasznie szybko i krzyk Cody’iego powoli zanikał. Uczestnicy rozeszli się do swoich domków. Louane: Rhett? Rhett się pojawił. Rhett: Słucham? Louane: Naprawiłeś tablety do głosowania, tak? Rhett: A miałem to zrobić? Loaune uderza siebie w twarz. Louane: Pokaż mi je. Wyciągnął jeden z tabletów. Gdy Louane próbowała nacisnąć Ezekiela, ekran się bugował i została zaznaczona Eva. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Eva: Głosuję na Cody’iego bo podrywa każdego, oprócz mnie! Ja jestem atrakcyjna! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Tyler: Głosuję na Ezekiela, bo tak chciał sojusz! Ale dlaczego chciał na niego to nie wiem… (Pokój Zwierzeń) Cody: Zagłosowałem na Ezekiela. Jest nam niepotrzebny. Męski sojusz wyeliminuje niepotrzebnych członków. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Sadie: Głosuję na Cody’iego bo Eva mi kazała. Niech mi tym razem zaufa. Następna wróci do domu. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Ezekiel: Głosuję na Evę bo jest przerażająca. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Noah: Ja i Pan Kokos oddaliśmy głosy na Cody’iego, nie dlatego, że chcemy go wyeliminować, ale tym samym pokrzyżujemy plany chłopaków w celu wywalenia Ezekiela. Niech się zaczną zabijać. Powywalam ich jednego po drugim. Loaune: Ups… Nieważne! Minął kolejny odcinek na tej malowniczej wyspie! W grze jest dalej 5 osób i jeden kokos! Rhett: Porąbane… Louane: Cicho! Czy Eva przekona Sadie do większego sojuszu? Czy Ezekiel wybaczy każdemu próbę eliminacji? Czy Noah wykorzysta Pana Kokosa do większych celów? Na to pytanie znajdziecie odpowiedź w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Wyspy! Rhett: Czyli mam naprawić te tablety? Koniec. Jak bardzo podobał ci się ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kto jest twoim faworytem (na tą chwilę)? Eva Ezekiel Noah Pan Kokos Sadie Tyler Za kim nie przepadasz? Eva Ezekiel Noah Pan Kokos Sadie Tyler Cieszy cię debiut Pana Kokosa? Tak! Kokosy rządzą! Eeee... Nie. Jak oceniasz eliminację? Słuszna Nie, powinien odpaść ktoś inny Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama Island: The Mini-Series (Odcinki)